Engine performance of an internal combustion engine is affected by the temperature of the fuel therein. Increased temperatures decrease the efficiency of combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,069 to Stay describes an apparatus and method for cooling or heating fluids, such as fuel in a fuel system of an automotive vehicle. Compressed gas is delivered to a vortex tube or air amplifier so that the gas rapidly expands and cools, thereby cooling a first end of the vortex tube in relation to a warmer second end thereof. A first fuel inlet port of a first heat exchanger lies proximate the first end so that fuel flowing into the inlet port is cooled by thermal contact with the first end of the vortex tube. A cooled fuel outlet port in the heat exchanger lies proximate the first end so that cooled fuel may leave the heat exchanger for delivery to an engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,405 to Van Winkle describes a vehicle system for transferring thermal energy in relation to a vehicle which includes at least one thermoelectric device, having at least two surfaces, concurrently dissipating thermal energy on a first surface and absorbing thermal energy on a second surface, mounted in proximity to a contained vehicle fluid so as to provide thermal communication between the contained vehicle fluid and either the cooler or the warmer surface of the thermoelectric device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0234008 to Van Winkle describes a fluid heat exchanger apparatus and associated method for cooling a fluid having an exhaust component associated with an internal combustion engine, the apparatus including: at least one thermoelectric device, concurrently absorbing thermal energy on a cool side and dissipating thermal energy on a warm side; a cool fluid conduit containing a cool fluid within a first closed loop, the cool fluid being in thermal communication with the cool side of at least the one thermoelectric device; and, a warm fluid conduit containing a warm fluid within a second closed loop, the warm fluid being in thermal communication with the warm side of at least the one thermoelectric device; where the cool fluid conduit is positioned to be in thermal communication with an internal combustion engine fluid stream having an exhaust component, thereby cooling the internal combustion engine fluid stream having the exhaust component.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0057512 to Sterzel et al. describes a thermoelectric generator or Peltier arrangement having a thermoelectrically active semiconductor material constituted by a plurality of metals or metal oxides. The thermoelectrically active material is selected from a p- or n-doped semiconductor material constituted by a ternary compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0188725 to Van Winkle describes an apparatus for carrying out a method for transferring thermal energy in relation to a gas traveling through a gas intake to an internal combustion engine comprising the steps of: providing at least one thermoelectric device having at least two surfaces, concurrently dissipating thermal energy on a warmer surface and absorbing thermal energy on a cooler surface; and establishing a thermal gradient between the gas within the gas intake to the internal combustion engine and the cooler surface of the thermoelectric device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2003/0140636 to Van Winkle describes a vehicle system for transferring thermal energy in relation to a vehicle fluid which includes at least one thermoelectric device, having at least two surfaces, concurrently dissipating thermal energy on a first surface and absorbing thermal energy on a second surface, mounted in proximity to a contained vehicle fluid so as to provide thermal communication between the contained vehicle fluid and either the cooler or the warmer surface of the thermoelectric device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,970 to Awarzamani et al. describes a fuel injection device for an internal combustion engine having a fuel injection valve which sprays the fuel in the direction of an inlet valve and includes an electric heating element for the fuel before it reaches an inlet valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,266 to Evdokimo describes a fuel temperature control system that maintains fuel at a programmable temperature by adding heat to or drawing heat from the fuel as it passes through a heat exchanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,954 to Ryon describes an apparatus for cooling fuel by means of the cold side of a thermoelectric unit just prior to entry of the fuel into the fuel delivery components (injectors, carburetors and throttle bodies).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems and methods with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.